transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Lynx
Profile "The best achievements are worth repeating." A powerful fighter. Self-centered and boastful. Fearless, daring, believes himself to be superior to many of his fellow Autobots. Shell-resistent and steel-reinforced hull can withstand enemy bombardment and extreme temperature variations. Possesses solar powered auxiliary engines. Acetylene blaster inside cockpit shoots 3000 degree celsius flames. As space shuttle, has interplanetary travel capabilities -- maximum speed 30,000 mph, range 40,000,000 miles. History Sky Lynx is known to be an enigma of the autobots. He comes and he goes, along with keeping much of his past to himself. This can cause him to be misunderstood by his team mates in many more ways then one. Sky Lynx in his former days was Cybertron's own planetary guardian for a time. However when such a thing was no longer needed, he was altered for the use of the science. Redesigned by programming for space exploration, finding locations of energy and materials among other planets, and reporting back these findings or bring them home. It is due to these experiences is the reason why he is as skillful as he is in the science as much has the combat. It is believed that Sky Lynx may go back to the start of Cybertron, being the first test of a Triple-changer technology, and was constructed by Vector Sigma. Notes * Blitzwing and Astrotrain once beat Sky Lynx as a duo. Since then he always keeps an eye out to get one or the other of them alone. * Sky Lynx is one of the few Autobots with Cannon (his firey dragon breath). * Sky Lynx is also one of the few Transformers with an animal mode who doesn't make a big thing about his "bestial nature." He doesn't seem to have a bestial nature. He's just English. Side Note: Sky Lynx does have a primitive nature, however it is highly masked over by a logical core processor which keeps him from going into a feral state. This is why in combat he will growl and hiss, along with roar, but that is most likely the worst of it. * Sky Lynx does have a slight British Accent and loves to say 'Bloody'. * Sky Lynx does have a fear of Failure. Failing his comrades, Cybertron, and failing everything that he is or lives up to be. So, he tends to not take Failure well and when ever he does fail, he never forgets it. * Sky Lynx was beaten in a deadly match by A sweep named Scourge, which was a close match between the two and large draconic autobot learned much from this battle in space, and oddly-- Gained a higher respect for the Sweep secretly. * Sky Lynx has beaten all Dinobots expect for Snarl, who remains to still somehow delude from being beaten by the much larger 'Primitive'. * Sky Lynx hates being insulted, he hates not being trusted, and further more, he hates being equaled out to the Dinobots. He sees himself better then those Primitive minds and far superior in creation. Yea.. that is his ego talking. * Sky Lynx really Loves Nightwish's music and Celtic styled songs. * Sky Lynx secretly wishes he was a mech, because he envious the thumbs and would give another cycle to be one again and forget all his power. Though if he was asked, he never admit to such a thing(expect to a few whom he trusts with his laser-core). * Sky Lynx loves shinnies. They are his greater weakness. Shinnies-- they call to him, in there sparkling, glimmer-- Shinnies.. he can't help it, he is a dragon.. ah.. the shinnies.. Ultimate Sky Lynx distraction ever! * Sky Lynx does not like pies.. He likes Cheesecake! * Sky Lynx is Large, White, Space-Going and Obnoxious #2. * Sky Lynx is the "n" word for Decepticons. Logs Help Requested! - Please post logs you have here of Sky Lynx. The player lost all her logs of all the good times. Of Sweet Birds and Fly Cats - Retro WWII Mayhem! In neutral territories, with different bodies, it's easy not to ask your drinking buddy who they really are � until their teammates blurt out their names. Sometimes, you just can't plan out things like getting Autobots to murder each other... *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! Players Raptor : Playing Sky Lynx since September 2007 and still going!